Group Chat
by Nichatie
Summary: Spencer and Ashley meet in a group chat and find out that they go to the same college!
1. Chapter 1

Hi y'all. I've been trying to get back into the whole writing thing again. Hopefully you guys like this!

* * *

*ding* my phone lights up on my night stand. I reach over and check my messages.

Michaela: "Hey guy's, I have a date tonight and I'm freaking out a bit"

Sasha: "What? Whyyy? You're awesome, you have nothing to worry about."

Justine: "Yeah! I agree! Any girl would be lucky to have you!"

Ashley: "Agreed girl!"

I chuckled at my phone. Finding this lesbian group chat on Tumblr was the best thing that could've happened to me. I'm a Junior in College and I can get so absorbed in school work. The girls in this chat have saved me from so many meltdowns. They're so good at giving each other confidence and I've became really close to them. Especially Ashley, she's hilarious and always makes me smile. I just wish we all lived closer so we could hangout.

Well, they could live right next to me and I would never know. We all agreed to not disclose where we lived until we got comfortable enough. The internet is scary these days, you never really know who you could be talking to. We've never talked one on one, just always in the group chat. I start typing my reply.

Me: " Yeah for real Michaela!"

Ashley: "Ditto! What are you wearing for the date?"

Michaela: "Aww, thanks guys! It's like some weird two piece thing. Hard to explain lol"

I set my phone down and go back to watching Parks and Recreation on Netflix. I have a paper that's due in a few days but I've been procrastinating as usual. I love College life, it's great. Especially since I chose not to live on campus. I got an apartment with my best friend Maddy, we've known each other since high school. Being away from my family can be kind of tough at times, but I get to see them every other weekend since they only live a few hours away. I'm pretty lucky that they're so supportive, some parents aren't as accepting as mine.

My phone lights up again.

Sasha: "I'm so glad for this group chat. You guys have really become some of my best friends! It's that cheesy?"

Justine: "It's not cheesy at all, I feel the same way!"

Michaela: "Yeah! It's crazy how close we've become. I talk to you all more than I talk to my friends in real life lol"

Ashley: "Haha, me too actually. The kids at my college kinda suck."

Me: "I agree too! The people at my college only want to drink and hook up."

I wonder what college Ashley goes to. Her and I are the only ones in the group chat who go. I actually don't even know how old the other girls are. We don't get too personal in the chat, but we've known each other for months now. Couldn't hurt to ask.

Me: "Hey guys, I don't think we've ever talked age. How old are all of you?"

Justine: "Yeah, I think we've known each other long enough now to know we're not a bunch of creeps lol. I'm 22 and I'm from North Carolina."

Sasha: "I'm a baby lol, I'm 19. And I'm from Pennsylvania."

Michaela: "Aww, what a baby lol. I'm not far from you in age lol. I'm 20 and I'm from Virginia."

Ashley: "You are all babies! I'm 24 and I'm from Ohio!"

Oh shit! Ashley is from Ohio? Damn. I wonder if she's close to me.

Sasha: "What about you Spencer?"

Me: "Oh I'm 23 and I'm also from Ohio lol"

Ashley: "Damn! Small world"

Me: "Yeah I was actually thinking the same thing! We all live decently close to one another!"

Justine: "We do!"

Michaela: "We should all meet up this summer and do something!"

Ashley: "Yeah! Like a camping trip or something"

Me: "Oh that would be fun, I'm in!"

Sasha: "Me too!"

Michaela: "I'm down!"

Justine: "Same! We have a few months to plan it. So everyone think of places we could go, kinda in the middle."

Me: "Sounds good! I have an early class though so I'll talk to you all in the morning. Night!"

After exchanging "goodnights" I put the group chat on mute so my phone doesn't go crazy all night and I get ready for bed.

I can't believe that Ashley lives close to me. She could potentially go to the same college as me. You know, now that I think of it. I don't even know what she looks like. None of us have ever sent any pictures.

As I lay back in bed I can't get Ashley off my mind. Surely I'm being silly, Ohio is pretty big and there are tons of colleges. I highly doubt she goes to OSU. But it would be pretty great if she did. She's such a good person and her and I get along so well.

Ugh shut up Spencer and go to sleep. Yeah okay brain, you're right. Wait, am I talking to myself? Yes, crazy confirmed.

I flip through Netflix and try to find a murder documentary to cozy up to when my phone buzzes.

Ashley: "Hey, I know you said you were going to bed. But I can't get over that we live in the same state, crazy right? Lol"

Shit, shit, shit. I suddenly feel like I've never talked to a girl before.

Me: "Yeah, definitely."

Seriously Spencer, smooth. Ugh.

Ashley: "Sooo, I don't mean to be too nosy. But any chance you go to OSU?"

Oh shit.

Me: "Yeah, actually. You?"

Surely not. It's the most popular college in Ohio. She's probably just assuming. It doesn't mean that she goes there too. Right?

Those three little dots are moving. Oh boy.

Ashley: "Oh wow! I go there too!"

Oh shit.

* * *

I'm a little rusty so be nice! If you guys like it, I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all!

I really wanted to continue this story, but I was informed that it broke the guidelines. I really can't think of a way to continue it without it being a weird transition.

Sorry to those who thought there was a new SON story. I tried lol.


End file.
